Future Presidents of the United States 2020-2032 (GOTUS)
45th President-Donald J. Trump (R-New York) 2016-2024 President Donald Trump was re-elected president in 2020 after a hard-fought and brutal campaign against former Vice President Joe Biden. 2020 U.S. Presidential Election Primaries After the surprising and narrow defeat of former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton in 2016, Democrats scurried to find a new champion. Democrats tried desperately to find a candidate that could inspire a victory against incumbent President Donald Trump. In 2019, Joe Biden announced his bid for the presidency. Joe Biden easily amassed enough delegates and super-delegates to win the Democratic Primaries against Vermpnt Senator Bernie Sanders, former South Bend mayor Pete Buttigieg, Massachusetts Senator Elizabeth Warren, and a few others. He slimly defeated Sanders, only by 236 more super delegates. At the Democratic National Convention, Biden announced he would accept the democratic nomination of President, and announced California senator Kamala Harris as his Vice Presidential nominee. President Trump felt very confident about the 2020 election. He had easily been beating Biden in almost every poll, however the media showed skewed polls of Trump suffering a major defeat. This did not change voter's mind for the most part. Trump had lied an enormous amount during his presidency. Although he did lower taxes, Obama's tax cuts were greater and they caused the country's debt to skyrocket. He failed to build his promised "wall", most realists knew this was impossible to do anyhow, even if Democrats agreed to it. He also failed to create a new health care system, much to the chagrin of both Republicans and Democrats. Debates Trump easily defeated Joe Biden in the presidential debates. While lying about most of his accomplishments as president, Biden was never able to hold his own. Moderates and undecided voters, including some democrats flocked to Trump as their pick for president. Mike Pence debated Kamala Harris and lost because he was perceived as being stone-faced and cold against the younger and much more vibrant Harris. After both debates, the media showed Biden had won the debate saying 89% of the public thought Biden won. This did not seem to persuade voters to vote for Biden however. Election Night, November 3, 2020 Donald Trump was very confident about this race. At 9:45 p.m., Biden had called Trump to concede the election. Trump easily defeated Joe before 10:00 on election night. With 344 electoral votes, and 54.3% of the popular vote, Trump was re-elected as president. On January 20th, 2021, Trump was sworn in to remain president for another four years. 46th President-Mike Pence (R-Indiana) 2024-2028 Vice President Mike Pence was elected to the presidency on November 5, 2024. Mike Pence narrowly won the presidency against Virginia senator, Tim Kaine. Pence took the oath of office on January 20th, 2025. 2024 U.S. Presidential Election Primaries On February 14, 2023, Mike Pence launched his campaign for the presidency. He started off with a good chance of winning the presidency because he and then-president Trump had an approval rating of 62%. The GOP committee felt very confident and eager to put Mike Pence in the White House. Pence faced off in the primaries against Florida senator Marco Rubio, former Governor of Ohio John Kasich, and Republican actor, Dwayne Johnson from Florida. Pence won narrowly in the primaries, barley beating Dwayne Johnson, who surprisingly won more states than Pence, but lost super delegates. At the GOP convention, Pence announced that his Vice Presidential nominee would be Nikki Hayley, Ambassador to the United Nations. On March 3, 2023, Democrat Tim Kaine first announced his candidacy. Kaine was disliked by many Democrats who saw him as incompetent and too soft. However, Kaine managed to defeat former Virginia senator Jim Webb. Many Democrats saw Webb as too moderate. Kaine won 42 states and easily got 89% of the delegates. At the Democratic National Convention, Kaine announced that his former running mate in 2016, Hillary Clinton would be on the ticket with him. Many saw this as a bad move by Kaine, considering Clinton had been 76 years old and had been very optimistic about speaking out against Donald Trump. This caused lack of support for Kaine early on after the convention. Campaign Trail Tim Kaine refused to make the same mistakes as Hillary Clinton in the 2016 election. He visited Wisconsin, Michigan, Pennsylvania, North Carolina, and Florida countless times during the campaign. His running mate Clinton held back form campaigning due to her increasing severity of Multiple Sclerosis. Kaine started to poll well in many states, and increasingly did better during the election. Vice President Pence was almost too confident of winning. He decided not to campaign as much as candidates usually do. He campaigned about three times a week. This did not help him. As the election went on, Pence's lead shrunk. Even Pence winning the debates did not improve his poll numbers. The election was about 5 weeks away, and Tim Kaine was down by 3 points. Finally, Pence started to campaign in states seven days a week. A New Pick Tim Kaine was campaigning a rally in Iowa on October 23, 2024, when he got a message in the middle of his rally that cut the event short. Kaine's Vice-Presidential nominee, Hillary Clinton, died that morning of her Multiple Sclerosis. While Democrats felt dismay, they needed a new nominee to fill the position of Vice President. Kaine chose former Presidential candidate and California Senator, Kamala Harris to fill the spot. Democrats felt Harris was better than Clinton, which caused Kaine to gain a slight lead over Pence. Polls had Kaine leading Pence by 1 to 3 points. Pence was predicted by many pollsters to lose the election narrowly and narrowly lose the popular vote. Election Night November 5, 2024 was one of the longest election nights in the history of the United States. Kaine had flipped many of Trump's red states to blue, including Florida. By 4:30 a.m., Kaine had amassed 268 electoral votes, and Pence had 250 electoral votes. Pennsylvania was the only state not called that night. Considering Kaine had a lead in Pennsylvania of 232 votes with 96% of the vote in, Pence called Tim Kaine to concede the election. Kaine and the Democrats were beyond thrilled to get Republicans out of office, winning the senate as well with 51 Democrats to 49 Republicans. It was now January 3rd, 2025, and Pennsylvania had still not been called. That was the day that Mike Pence had just gained a 15 person vote lead in the state of Pennsylvania. The election had not been called due to how close the results were. Mike Pence took back his concession and remained eager to win the election. On January 16th, 2025, the state of Pennsylvania had been called with 100% of the votes counted. Mike Pence had beat Tim Kaine by 14 votes. Mike Pence was awarded the state of Pennsylvania. Pence won the electoral college with 270 electoral votes, the minimum amount needed to win the election. 270 to Kaine's 268, however Pence was the 5th president to win the election, but lose the popular vote. Pence had 46.3% of the popular vote compared to Kaine's 49.4%. A Bloody Inauguration Day On January 20th, 2025, Michael Richard Pence took the oath of office and was sworn into the office of President of the United States. Nikki Hayley had become the first woman Vice President as well. During the inaugural parade, a Democratic anarchist with a dislike of President Pence ran to Pence and stabbed him in the back of the neck. The attacker, Franco Hernandez, was immediately shot by secret service agents. Pence was rushed to a nearby hospital and put in critical condition. During the meantime, Vice President Hayley was sworn into office inside the White House that evening. During a span of 14 weeks, Pence remained in the hospital. President Pence was discharged on May 2nd, 2025. Due to being stabbed in part of the spinal chord, President Pence lost the ability to walk. He would be the second president to use a wheelchair after FDR. Interim President Nikki Hayley stepped back down to Vice President, and President Pence moved into the White House on May 3, 2025. Category:List of Presidents of the United States Category:ASB